Of Chance and Circumstance
by Speakbutawhisper
Summary: Bella moves to Florida to escape the ghosts of her past. Though she's sworn off men, could her new best friend become more than just someone to make her laugh and help her forget? AH/AU/M just incase.


**AN: I don't own Twilight or the wonderful characters that SM does, but I own a slew of drums, an old Honda Passport, a surf board, and a pitiful little story.**

**xxx**

Driving across the border into Florida was like entering a whole other world, even at eleven thirty at night, in complete darkness. The air was wet and warm and made my skin feel like I'd just stepped out of a sauna.

I hated it. I'd only been here a matter of minutes and I already hated it.

"Welcome hoooome!" Tyler sang from the back seat of my mom's van. I loved him and hated him and wanted to punch him and hug him at the same time.

"Woo." I said dryly, pumping my fist in the air once before dropping it theatrically to my lap with a thump.

"It's about damn time we got here." Renee sighed, laughing all sleepy like she does when she's been up too late.

We pulled up to Eric's house forty five minutes after we'd crossed into this humid, salty state and as soon as he stepped into the light of the garage, my mood improved immensely. I loved my brother more than most people. He was the one man in my life that I trusted completely and adored so much it almost hurt and since he'd lived far from home most of my life, being able to just do life with him was the one thing keeping me going.

Mom, Tyler, and I all piled out of the van, my mom blubbering over being able to hug and kiss her baby and Tyler lagging behind awkwardly, looking around the garage like he was searching for gnomes or fairies hiding on the ceiling. I giggled and punched him in the arm mouthing at him to relax.

Once Renee finally let Eric go, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and thanked him for letting me come here. I needed to start over so badly it was disgusting.

Something wet was sniffing its way up my pant leg and I squealed, squatting down so I could grab a hold of Charlie's cute, pudgy, smooshy little bulldog face. His butt shook back and forth so hard that it nearly sent him spinning in circles as he snorted and sniffed, excited about having company. I kissed the little black hair above his mouth that made him look like he had a moustache and he took off running. Tyler grunted and laughed when Charlie slid across the garage floor and smashed his face into his leg, snorted and collapsed on the ground, begging Tyler to scratch his belly.

Lauren, Eric's girlfriend, sauntered into the garage with her overly sweet, butt kissing attitude and ran her fingernails down my brother's arm as she gushed to my mom about how great it was to see her again. I turned to Tyler, stuffing my finger down my throat and pretending to vomit. Tyler snorted and I crossed my eyes and we walked into the house, leaving the other three to talk in the garage.

Tyler and I took the bunk bed in the spare bedroom, one-because I had such a small bedroom that the two of us couldn't sleep comfortably in it and two-I wasn't ready to move into my new bedroom yet. I was still having problems admitting this would be 'home' from here on out. Mom crashed in E's room and he passed out in my bedroom and I waited until I heard Tyler's soft snores sounding from the bunk above me before I finally rolled over, stuffed my face into my pillows, and cried myself to sleep.

Xxx

The next day, Tyler and I took off to explore the tiny beach town I'd moved into. I figured I'd give my mom time to reconnect with her son considering she lived a two day drive away from him. They were lucky to see one another once a year and moments like these were precious.

My stomach sank at the realization that I wouldn't have the luxury of spending time with my mom whenever I wanted anymore. I forced myself not to think about it and instead focused on finding the beach.

"Dude, check this out! The water looks incredible!" Tyler cried as we reached the top of the bridge that took us over the bay and straight to the gulf. I gasped as the emerald colored water came into view, crashing softly against the shore and the beautiful white sand sparkling before it in the Floridian sun.

"I freaking _live_ here." I breathed, suddenly anxious to have my feet free from my tennis shoes and splashing in the warm summer water.

Tyler and I spent the day swimming in our clothes and admiring how soft the sand was compared to the rough grainy texture of our beaches back north. The sun made my freckles pop out like crazy and that night back at the house, while we were all gathered around a tiny bonfire with our drinks, I grimaced at the sunburn that spread across my collar bone and made it uncomfortable to wear a shirt. Tyler and I turned in before my mom and brother because I'd accidentally burned my toe on the underside of Eric's fire bowl and because I'd had a few drinks, it was just easier to stuff my foot into a wet rag and pass out than to suffer and try to be social.

The next morning after breakfast Eric headed to work and mom and Tyler got ready to head home and even though I told myself I wouldn't, I bawled like a baby.

"You can _always _come home, baby. If you need to, you're always welcome where ever I am." Renee sniffed as she kissed my cheek and squeezed me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"I'm only a phone call away, kid. Thanks for the free trip to Florida." Tyler chuckled as he grabbed me around the middle and picked me up, spinning me around and making me laugh and snot all over his shoulder. I didn't tell him. He picked on me a lot and we had this sort of relationship. He'd find it later and I'd hear about it and even though he'd call me names and pretend to be mad, deep down I knew he'd love it because it was just so typically me.

"Thanks for coming with and giving mom a driving buddy. I'm really going to miss you." I wiped the snot from my face on my sleeve and bit the corner of my lip, trying to keep it from trembling. Tyler shot me a sympathetic smile, winked and nodded and then they were gone, driving back the way we'd come and leaving me behind.

In that moment, I felt so incredibly alone.

xxx

Highway 98 is the worst road in existence. I swear to the good Lord in Heaven that no body here knows how to freaking drive. There are no side roads or alternate routes either, you have to sit in military base traffic and watch these idiots in their fancy cars swerve in and out of stand-still traffic like nobody else has important places to be. I wanted to pull my hair out. I'd have to remember to give myself more time to get to work.

I stepped through the door of my new store, the cool air from the AC igniting sparks over my skin with the shock from the hot muggy weather lingering behind me. I shivered and looked around, the new place was so much like my old yet, so different. My nerves made my stomach twist and churn and I felt as if every single eye in the place was on me. It was like they all knew I was the "new girl" and I was completely exposed.

I lifted my chin a fraction of an inch and strode over to the counter, a big smile pasted to my face and my hands shoved deep into my pockets to keep the tremble in them from being noticed by my fellow employees.

"Hi! How can I help you?" The one called Emily - according to her name tag-grinned widely.

"Hi, uhm… I was actually just stopping by to introduce myself. I'm Bella, the transfer from-"

"Oh. My. God! Oh! It's so good to finally meet you!" the rest of my sentence was swallowed by Emily's sharp enthusiasm. I swallowed my surprise and tried to keep up with her lively chatter.

"It's too bad you came so late, you _just_ missed Mrs. Cope! But this is Heidi," Heidi's smile was warm and sincere and she quietly said hello and waved as she continued putting boxes away. Emily rambled on excitedly, "she's going to be working with you your first day. I'm so jealous. Ah! I'm just so happy to finally meet you! We've heard great things about you from your old boss." Em was sweet and incredibly chipper with dark sun kissed skin and long dark hair and a comforting smile. My nerves subsided when I realized that I was going to be working with some seemingly nice people.

I chatted with Emily for a few more minutes, well, she chatted at me and I nodded and made a few acknowledging noises when they were appropriate. She handed me a pen and paper and the schedule log so I could write down my hours for the week and I headed for home.

Eric was still at work as I neared our street and the last thing I wanted to do was sit in the house upset because I didn't know what to do with myself, so I checked the back seat of my newly acquired red Honda Passport and sped off toward the beach. I took in the sights of the people around me and wondered how many people actually lived here and who were the "tourists" of the town? Some of them were more obvious than others with their cameras and beach toys and extremely Cajun accents.

A group of guys were playing beach volley ball down the way and I watched intently as they dove into the sand, covering their tanned skin and sun bleached hair with the granules. They all looked so happy, so carefree. I was jealous. As I watched, a lanky blonde haired boy with curly locks and deep set eyes smirked at me and nodded his head and I responded with a half wave feeling a little uncomfortable with the exchange. I bet I look like a tourist. Or maybe I just look completely pathetic sitting here all sad and lonely and he feels sorry for me. I stood up from my place in the sand, abandoned watching the game, and stuck my feet in the water while wishing I had someone, anyone to enjoy the view with.

I sat on the beach, the water licking at my toes, for hours and when the sun began to set, I gathered my things and set off for home. Eric, Lauren, and I ate dinner together that night; NYPD Pizza Depot makes a mean BLT pizza. Feeling tired from being in the sun all day, I turned in early and Charlie followed me to my room. I fell asleep with the ache in my chest subsiding slightly as I clutched the big goofy bulldog to me and drifted off to sleep, the tall lanky kid from earlier playing a small part in my dreams that night.

Xxx

I awoke with a start as my phone buzzed on the night stand beside my bed. I didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello this is Bella?" I said, my voice thick was sleep.

"Bella, hi! I'm so sorry to wake you! This is Shelly Cope, your new manager!" I shoved the phone a few inches away from my ear, startled at how loud and nasally her voice was.

"Oh, yeah, hi Shelly." I straightened up in bed, nudging Charlie over so I could sit up properly and tried to make my voice sound more awake. "You didn't wake me, it's fine."

"I heard you stopped by the store last night and I missed you! I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to chat!" she gushed. "I was wondering, though if you had any plans for the day? We had a girl call out indefinitely and are in a bit of a pinch."

Before the words were even out of her mouth I had jumped out of bed and was digging through my suitcase for my khakis and a black polo shirt.

"I'll be there as soon as you need me! I have nothing going on at all, Mrs. Cope!" I was trying not to sound too desperate.

"Oh honey, call me Shelly. And thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll see you shortly!" Mrs. Cope's nasally voice whined through the phone.

I was ready and out of the house in less than ten minutes, having brushed my teeth and tossed my newly cropped hair into a tiny pony tail at the base of my skull. I threw on my hat from my old store and sped down 98, thankful the traffic wasn't near as bad as it had been the afternoon before.

Even though I had a couple people already and spoken to Shelly over the phone, I was still nervous about coming in. I didn't want people to try to walk all over me because I was the new girl and I wasn't familiar with the place yet. I wasn't the most outspoken person in the world but I wouldn't deal well with people treating me like I was an idiot. I also wanted my team to like me. What if they didn't? What if I ended up being the outcast? I needed to get it together.

I walked up to the counter and who I knew immediately was Mrs. Cope by her loud, whiny voice and her obnoxious laugh, clapped her hands together and squealed as I approached.

"Bella! Oh, you wonderful little lifesaver, you!" she practically screamed and I looked around frantically feeling embarrassed and wondering if every eye in the entire store was focused on her little outburst.

Shelly shed her apron and came around the counter to guide me back and show me where I'd be working. As she'd finished explaining what had gone on and showing me the basics of how their store was set up, I saw her look over my head and clap her big, brightly painted finger nail hands together.

"Rose! Come meet, Bella. She's the new girl! She's totally saving our lives right now since our lovely former co-worker decided to flee the state and not give us any notice." She sounded chipper and aggravated at the same time and I wondered briefly if she might be crazy. I turned around to meet this Rose character and was met with an angry scowl and folded arms that seemed out of place on such a pretty girl. Rose was tall and blonde with green eyes and perfect skin and completely beautiful.

"Hi." Rose stated coldly, rolling her eyes to the side and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Am I working with you today?" I tried the friendly card, but it only seemed to make matters worse.

"No." she snapped and I tried not to grin. Though incredibly intimidating and obviously in a pissy mood, Rose was totally likeable. I could see how people would be easily drawn to her and I wanted to break through her icy mood and be her friend. "I'm going home. Bye, Shelly. Nice… meeting you." Rose said, glaring at me like she was sizing me up.

As Rose stomped off toward the back room, I turned to Shelly and she patted my shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry about Rose. Been a lot of craziness going on around here and she's easily thrown into a fluster. She's really a great girl, you two will get along just fine." She comforted.

I watched Rose's pouty face stomp out of the store and decided then and there that she and I were going to be great friends. If anything, making her like me would give me something to focus on outside of how much I didn't want to live in Florida.

Xxxx

**There you have it folks, setting the stage! This story is going to be semi-lengthy I think. And just a warning, Edward and Bella don't meet in chapter two and fall for each other in chapter three. Things here are gonna take a whiiiiile. Thank you for reading! I love you for it, swear**

**Oh, question for the day: What is the one place you'd never want to be forced into moving? **


End file.
